With continuous development of network technology, data transfer is increasingly used in a wide range of applications. Users not only can upload local data from terminals to remote servers through communication networks, but also can download data on the remote server to local terminals through the networks.
When using existing technologies for data transfer, regardless of what connection type of the current network, the user can always choose to start the data transfer to upload local data to the remote server through a network, or to download data on the remote server to the local terminal. If the data transfer is interrupted, the user needs to choose again in order to continue the data transfer.
However, because the user needs to choose again to continue the data transfer after the data transfer is interrupted, such data transfer is not flexible. Further, because, regardless of what connection type of the current network, the data transfer is always performed, it may incur to the user too much amount of data traffic and cost, affecting the user experience.
The disclosed methods and systems are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.